


of kings and their distractions

by wartransmission



Series: carve your love into me (leave your mark) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: In which Viktor is a king-to-be, and Yuuri is very,verydistracting.(Fortunately, or perhaps not so fortunately, Yuuri knows better than to let Viktor get away with being irresponsible.)





	

Viktor’s lips are all heat and silken feel on Yuuri’s neck, wet with saliva and rough with possessiveness as he sucks hard enough to leave bruises on fair, flushed skin. Yuuri feels this- feels the warmth wrapped around his body and dragging down his spine in shivery trails- and he _burns_ all over, the heat rushing into his core with a kind of desire that can only be satisfied by Viktor’s own ravenous, heart-melting hunger.

But Yuuri knows better than to let this kind of hunger consume him.

“Viktor,” he whispers, voice croaky and breathless in his throat. “Your advisers-“

“-are too strict, incapable of listening, and so much less interesting than you,” Viktor retorts, his own voice half-muffled as he trails sweet, gentle kisses along Yuuri’s neck.

“No,” Yuuri grumbles, pushing Viktor away despite all his whining. He has two years on his belt of being with Viktor that he knows better than to always let him get his way, even if it _can_ be a struggle to deny him when he’s at his most charming. “I’m not going to be the reason for the king-to-be not doing his job.”

Viktor groans, looking oddly bereft with his open arms and sad eyes, “But Yuuri-“

“You can have me all you want when you’ve finished, _successfully_ ,” he emphasizes with a firm tone and a scolding frown, having noticed the sudden brightness in Viktor’s eyes, “your meeting with the council.”

“Then,” Viktor needles, with fluttering eyelashes and a pleading smile on his face, “can I have a little something to keep me motivated during the meeting?”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, thoroughly unamused. “Is the promise of something after not enough?”

“I just want something to keep me going while I listen to old men talking about politics,” Viktor says, tone bordering on a whine as he breaks the invisible line Yuuri has set between them by reaching out to him again. “Please?”

Yuuri sighs, even though he himself knows that he has already crumbled just from the first pleading words. (Still, he could at least put up a front of firmness lest Viktor abuse his endless adoration for him.) “Scent me, then,” he offers, stifling a smile when Viktor gasps in surprised pleasure at his words. “But only a little.”

“You are too good to me, _любимый_ ,” Viktor says, voice breathy and awed as Yuuri opens his arms to him in an unspoken request for Viktor’s warmth. He comes close the moment Yuuri’s arms twitch into movement, the speed in which he moves a testament to how much he’s been holding back on taking Yuuri into his embrace.

“Mm,” Yuuri hums, leaving his self-deprecating and bitter thoughts to their momentary silence as he takes Viktor into his arms. He sighs his own pleasure when Viktor noses at his neck, spreading that scent that is solely his to lay claim onto Yuuri, who has been his ever since the first moment he was taken into Viktor’s care (as euphemistic as those words are for what their relationship truly is).

“I’m so happy that you’re mine, Yuuri,” Viktor says, the smile felt in his voice as he nuzzles a cheek into Yuuri’s temple. His body is so warm against Yuuri’s own, a heavy and heart-filling reminder that he is wanted, desired-

That he _belongs_.

But this is temporary, as are most things in life, and Yuuri smiles because that’s all he can do to hold back the unwanted thoughts threatening to ruin this quiet peace between them.

He says,

“I’m glad that I’m yours too, Viktor,”

and he means it, even if the thought of the inevitable end tastes bittersweet in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> любимый = beloved
> 
> in which i have little to no shame for writing this all on my phone while on my way to work, and have all the laziness in the world to not do the full version of this royalty!omegaverse AU.
> 
> feedback would be much appreciated!! ♥♥♥


End file.
